


lay all your love on me (everything is you)

by blackrose1002, BlackVultures



Series: MacDalton and Props [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: So when Mac got up, it was really a reflex for Jack to look at him and the second he did, he froze, his eyes widening when they caught on the belt Mac was wearing. It was a simple brown belt with a gold buckle, but what caused Jack’s reaction was the inscription on the end of the belt. Right there, in capital, gold letters were two words, glimmering in the soft light coming from the fire pit, and they made Jack’s head spin because what was written on the belt was “HEY COWBOY”.(Or the one where Mac wears a... special belt and Jack completely loses his mind)





	lay all your love on me (everything is you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! It's us again and by us I mean yours truly and [BlackVultures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures). To put it simply, once again we're coming to you with porn. There's is some plot, but not that much, seriously, this is just porn with a bit of feelings.
> 
> The inspiration for this fic came from [this pic](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c5/e7/0d/c5e70db9debdaa7764ac4cf4d5f6fbbd.jpg).
> 
> Just so you know, this fic is the first in a series about MacDalton and various... accessories that get them going ;)
> 
> The title is from the song "Lay All Your Love On Me" by Abba.
> 
> We really hope you enjoy!

Sitting on the deck at Mac’s house, Jack took a sip of his beer, laughing loudly at some ridiculous joke Bozer had just said. The entire gang was there and they were hanging out after getting back from a mission, as they usually did unless they were just too exhausted or someone got hurt. Thankfully, this time it had been just a simple mission on their home turf, just in and out of Kentucky in a day, nothing too serious. It had only involved one tiny explosion, so really, in Jack’s books the mission had been one of the easiest.

From the corner of his eye, Jack noticed Mac getting up, presumably to get more beer, and his gaze immediately travelled to him. It was a habit Jack had, watching Mac even if he didn’t have to for work, and maybe it had something to do that Jack had been madly in love with Mac for years. Just maybe. So when Mac got up, it was really a reflex for Jack to look at him and the second he did, he froze, his eyes widening when they caught on the belt Mac was wearing. It was a simple brown belt with a gold buckle, but what caused Jack’s reaction was the inscription on the end of the belt. Right there, in capital, gold letters were two words, glimmering in the soft light coming from the fire pit, and they made Jack’s head spin because what was written on the belt was “HEY COWBOY”. Jack had never seen that belt before, Mac must have gotten it not very long ago, and Jack the words were out of Jack’s mouth before he could stop them. “Mac, what the hell are you wearin’?”

Riley immediately started cackling while Mac looked confused for a second before realizing what Jack was talking about and glancing down at the belt like it had offended him. “Oh, this? Riley made me buy it at the gift shop in Kentucky after I had to use my belt to tie those explosives together.”

“Your pants kept falling down!” Riley exclaimed. “I thought you’d get arrested for indecent exposure if I didn’t do something!” Now Bozer was dying laughing too, and Jack tried to laugh with them, he really did, but his head kept spinning because _why_ did it have to be “HEY COWBOY” written on that belt? He couldn’t really explain it, but for some reason this was doing something to him, and he was aware that he needed to get a grip or otherwise others would question why Jack was acting as if he was having a stroke. So Jack did his best to focus and forced out a laugh, ignoring the fact that all he could think about was getting his hands on that belt and the person currently wearing it – the very male and straight person that Jack loved more than anything.

So lost in his head, Jack almost missed the way Mac’s eyes dimmed for a moment, but before Jack could dwell on that, Mac walked back into the house to get more beer. Discreetly taking a deep breath, Jack glanced around and he noticed that Desi was watching him with an arched eyebrow, leaning on the railing. When their eyes met, she motioned for him to come over, so Jack did while Riley was busy regaling Bozer with details from the Kentucky mission. “Five bucks says he comes back without the belt.” Desi said the second Jack got to her and Jack looked at her with a frown.

“What? Why?” He asked, genuinely not understanding, why would Mac take the belt off? They often laughed and teased each other, and Jack was pretty sure Mac hadn’t minded Riley and Bozer laughing their asses off.

Desi studied Jack for a long moment and just as he was getting really uncomfortable, her eyebrows rose. “You actually don’t know, do you?” She asked, astonishment in her voice. “Wow, Dalton, I knew you could be oblivious, but you _are_ a spy – he thinks you don’t like the belt because you think the ‘cowboy’ part is directed at you.”

“What?” Jack said again, suddenly feeling like he was missing something. “I know it’s not directed at me, it’s just a belt.” He shrugged, doing his best to seem casual, but his thoughts were racing – it obviously was not just a belt, but Desi didn’t need to know that. “And why would Mac even worry about that?” Jack asked because it really didn’t make any sense – Jack knew the belt had nothing to do with him and he just couldn’t understand why Mac would be even worried about Jack’s reaction.

“Maybe you should ask him.” Desi suggested with a pointed look on her face before shifting her gaze to look over Jack’s shoulder. “Here he comes now.”

Turning around, Jack was ready to tell Desi how wrong she had been before… only Mac really _was_ wearing a different belt. Riley and Bozer didn’t seem to notice or if they did, they didn’t let on, just taking the beers from Mac and continuing their conversation. When Mac caught Jack and Desi watching him, he offered them a little smile before sitting back down, but it was… off, somehow. Jack was brought back to reality by a punch to his shoulder and when he glanced at Desi, she held out her hand, palm up to Jack. “Five bucks, Dalton. Now.”

“I don’t recall accepting that bet.” Jack grumbled, but he reached for his wallet and handed her the money because he knew that otherwise she wouldn’t let it go, and Jack kind of had other things to think about. Like why suddenly Mac was acting so weird and seeming so off, and why he had decided to change and wear a different belt. It was the only thing Jack could think about and he knew he had to talk to Mac, preferably alone, and get some answers because otherwise it would drive him insane.

“Yo, Riles, wanna blow this joint?” Desi suddenly said, her voice a bit louder as she loped over to Riley, shooting Jack a wink and putting her hands on Riley’s shoulders, kissing the top of her head. “I’ve got two pints of double chocolate cookie dough ice cream in my freezer with our names on them.”

She also shot Bozer a pointed look and he startled like somebody had just shocked him. “Oh, yeah, Leanna’s probably waiting up for me! I should go too!”

Jack rolled his eyes at Desi’s very obvious attempt to make them all go home and give Jack a chance to talk to Mac, but Mac didn’t seem to notice. He just smiled and bumped Bozer’s fist before turning his gaze back to the fire pit, his eyes watching the dancing flames, and Jack could tell there was something on his mind, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

Once Jack heard the sound of the front door closing, he walked up to Mac, sitting down right next to him, and Mac startled, looking at him with a surprise evident in his eyes. “You’re not going home?”

“Nah, figured I’d hang around for a while, keep you entertained.” Jack said with a grin, nudging Mac lightly with his shoulder, just like always – only this time he was actually gauging Mac’s reactions. “You okay, man? You seem a little off-center.”

“What? Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Mac frowned, but he was tense, Jack could see it in his shoulders. Mac also wasn’t looking at Jack, not really, and that was weird. Actually, all of Mac’s behavior was weird and Jack couldn’t quite understand why – he refused to believe Desi’s theory that for some reason Mac actually cared about Jack’s reaction to that damn belt. From the corner of his eye, Jack could see Mac fiddling with his fingers and biting his lip, and Jack knew him well enough to know that Mac was most likely gearing up to say something. “Sorry about the thing with the belt earlier.” Mac eventually said after a minute. “I think Riley wanted me to buy it because she thought you’d think it was funny.”

“What are you apologizing for, man?” Jack asked with a frown. “It’s just a belt and it was hilarious.” He added because it actually was and Jack probably would have laughed a lot more if he wasn’t haunted by the thoughts of unbuckling the belt and getting its owner underneath him. Or above him, Jack was open to all the options.

Mac’s eyebrows furrowed and his head did that thing where it tilted a little to one side and he winded up looking like an adorable, confused puppy, and Jack was so gone for him it was crazy. “If you thought it was funny then why did you look like I hit you when you saw it?” Mac asked before looking away again and Jack swore internally – apparently he wasn’t as good at hiding his reactions as he thought, but maybe there was still a way to save the situation.

“What are you talking about?” Jack asked, putting a confused look on his face as if he had no idea what Mac had meant. “I laughed just like the others.”

“No, you half-assed a fake laugh like you do when we’re on the job and you’re listening to somebody tell a joke that’s not funny.” Mac countered and Jack cursed himself again – Mac could read him better than anyone. “Now I can’t figure out why you’re getting defensive about it.”

“Nah, man, it’s all good.” Jack said, trying to laugh it off and desperately trying to find a way out of that mess without revealing his true feelings for Mac. “Seriously, Mac.”

Apparently, that wasn’t the right thing to say because Mac frowned again before giving Jack a hard look. “Really?” He asked, standing up and before Jack could say anything, Mac stormed away back into the house. Frozen, Jack wasn’t sure what to do, but before he could decide what to do next, he heard the sound of footsteps indicating that Mac was coming back. And sure enough, seconds later Mac stepped back on the deck and he was once again wearing the damn belt that had started it all. “So this doesn’t bother you at all?” Mac asked, hands on his hips and a challenging look in his eyes. Jack’s gaze dropped to the gold letters, his mouth suddenly dry, and he knew he was staring, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away, he couldn’t help it. “See, this is what I’m talking about!” Mac suddenly exclaimed and Jack’s eyes immediately snapped up to his face. “I’m sorry, okay? The only reason I got it is because I actually needed a belt at that moment. It wasn’t meant to be flirtatious, but it’s clear that the very idea of me coming onto you is bothering you and that… wasn’t my intention at all, so I’m sorry.” Mac said in one breath and was Jack crazy or did his voice sound… dejected? “But it’s good to know.” Mac added under his breath and his eyes immediately widened, as if he hadn’t really meant to say that. They stared at each other for a moment, Mac’s eyes wide and full of something that Jack couldn’t decipher, and Jack was sure the expression on his own face was pure shock. “I think you should go.” Mac said quietly after a minute, sounding miserable, and then he turned around to get back into the house.

Jack was pretty sure he was either dreaming or about to have a stroke, but he sprang to his feet anyway, grabbing Mac by the arm and turning him away from the door. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Mac? Because it sounds like-“

“I know what is sounds like!” Mac snapped, trying and failing to yank his arm out of Jack’s grasp. “It sounds like I’m pathetic for pining after you for all these years and you never would’ve known about it at all except I had to wear this stupid fucking belt!” Mac was so agitated that he was practically shaking at this point, but Jack could see real fear in his eyes too.

“Mac-“ Jack tried, staring at Mac with wide eyes and tightening his grip on Mac when he tried to get away.

“Please, Jack.” Mac said, his voice small as he looked away, deflating as the rage slowly left his body. “Just… go. And we can forget I ever said anything.”

“What if… what if I don’t want to forget?” Jack said haltingly, ducking down to try and catch Mac’s eye. He gentled his grip on Mac’s arm so he didn’t hurt him, and even though he was pretty sure he was going to get punched for it, he brought his other hand up to touch Mac’s cheek. “What if I’ve been pining after you for years?”

Mac stilled completely, it didn’t even look like he was breathing. “No, this is… this is impossible.” Mac eventually stuttered out, staring at Jack as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

“That’s what I thought too.” Jack said, his fingers pushing a stray piece of Mac’s hair behind his ear. “Until about five minutes ago, anyway.” Looking at Mac earnestly, Jack took a tentative step closer into Mac’s space.

“I… You’re… You’re messing with me.” Mac whispered, not moving back, but Jack wasn’t sure if it was because Mac didn’t want to move or if he was just frozen in spot.

“Do you honestly think I’d do something like that?” Jack asked and he sincerely hoped it was Mac’s insecurities talking and that he didn’t think Jack would ever stoop that low. Jack slid the hand on Mac’s arm up to his shoulder, thumb rubbing absently at the side of his neck where his pulse was hammering away.

Mac’s lips dropped to Jack’s lips for a split second and Jack thought he was dreaming. “I just… Jack, I-“ It was clear that Mac’s thoughts were a mess, so Jack did the only thing he could think of that could make Mac believe he had meant all of that – he leaned in and pressed his lips against Mac’s.

Mac made this little disbelieving sound in the back of his throat, exhaling through his nose, and then he started kissing Jack back. His hands twitched at his sides and then came up to rest on Jack’s chest, carefully, like he wasn’t sure he was allowed to touch. Jack could feel the relief spread through his body because a part of him had kind of expected Mac to punch him instead of kissing him back. Moving his one hand lower to wrap his arm around Mac’s waist, Jack tangled his other hand in Mac’s hair, combing through it gently and licking over Mac’s bottom lip. Mac opened for Jack instantaneously, arms wrapping around his neck as Jack’s tongue delved into his mouth. Using the grip he had on Jack, Mac started pulling him backwards until his back was pressed into the side of the house and Jack could feel Mac shivering against him when Jack crowded into him, effectively pinning him against the wall.

Mac moaned when Jack’s teeth tugged his bottom lip before he started mouthing at Mac’s jaw, enjoying the way Mac’s body shivered again when his teeth grazed his skin. Using the hand he had tangled in Mac’s hair, Jack tilted Mac’s head to the side to give himself more space, moving his lips lower to nip on Mac’s neck. “Jack, oh, god.” Mac groaned when Jack’s mouth found a particularly sensitive spot, his hand scrabbling at Jack’s shoulders when Jack’s thigh nudged between his legs, putting pressure in just the right place and also hiking Mac up the wall a little. His whole body shuddered when Jack’s teeth bit a little too hard at the join of his neck and shoulders, and Jack let out a small growl, sliding his hand from Mac’s back to grope his ass, sucking a nice bruise into Mac’s neck and groaning as he thrusted against Mac’s hip, his thigh rubbing against Mac’s already half-hard cock.

Mac had his arms wrapped around Jack’s neck, holding on tightly and gasping as Jack thrusted against him again and again, moaning louder whenever Jack tugged on his hair a bit harder. Whenever his cock pressed against Mac’s hip, it sent spikes of pleasure through Jack’s entire body and he couldn’t quite believe it was actually happening and that he got to be with Mac like that after years of dreaming about it. After a moment, Jack could feel Mac’s hands move from his shoulders and a second later Mac was grabbing his face and pulling him back a little, staring at Jack with these beautiful blue eyes. “Jack… what are we doing? I’m not complaining, but…” Mac took in a shaky breath. “This isn’t just a sex thing, right?”

Jack’s eyes widened, his heart jumping as he instantly shook his head. “God, no, of course not, darlin’.” He said, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Mac’s mouth. “I, uhm… I’ve kinda been gone for you for years, man.” Jack gave Mac a small, soft smile, moving his hand from Mac’s hair to cup his jaw. “It could never be just a sex thing with you.”

And Mac smiled, that wide smile that Jack now realized he had never seen Mac smile at anyone else but him. “Good.” He murmured before leaning in to kiss Jack again, slow but passionate, fingertips raking through the short hair at the back of Jack’s head. When he tried to break the kiss, Jack chased his lips, so it took a couple tries before Jack let Mac pull back. “In that case, you should probably take me to bed.”

His heart pounding wildly, Jack kissed Mac again because that was something he was allowed to do now, grinning against Mac’s lips. “As you wish, darlin’.” Jack muttered, sliding his hands lower and picking Mac up without a warning. Mac made a surprised sound, his legs automatically going around Jack’s waist, and Jack couldn’t help but smirk when Mac stared down at him with wide eyes as Jack started carrying him towards his bedroom.

Thankfully, Jack was familiar enough with Mac’s house that they didn’t run into anything on their way to the bedroom and when Jack deposited Mac on the bed, the first thing he did was unlace his boots and kick them off, the belt that had started it all pretty much forgotten. Pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere on the floor, Jack crawled on top of Mac with a wolfish grin on his face before leaning down to crash their lips in a hard, passionate kiss, Mac’s legs spreading so Jack could settle between them. Hooking his one leg over Jack’s hips, Mac brought them even closer together, moaning when Jack playfully bit his bottom lip.

Jack’s hands slid lower, working at the buttons on Mac’s shirt while they kissed, but one got stuck and with a grunt of frustration, Jack just tore the shirt open. Buttons flied everywhere and Mac pulled back to arch an eyebrow as he got his arms out of the sleeves. “Seriously, dude? I liked that shirt.” He yanked the t-shirt he was wearing underneath it off before Jack could rip that too, then pulled Jack back down for another kiss that was mostly tongue.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Jack muttered, grinning against Mac’s lips before shoving his tongue down Mac’s throat again, groaning when Mac’s hands moved to his back, scratching him with his nails in response to Jack devouring his mouth. After a while, Jack broke the kiss to move lower, kissing Mac’s neck, his collarbone and going lower until he reached the scar on Mac’s chest, the one from the bullet that made Jack’s chest tighten painfully whenever he saw it. Mac’s hands rubbed over Jack’s shoulders comfortingly for a moment and then he gasped loudly when Jack’s tongue swept across the scar before he latched onto it with his lips and sucked, making Mac let out another loud noise that sounded almost like a whine. Smirking, Jack sucked at the scar for a moment longer before kissing his way back up to Mac’s jaw. “So,” Jack started, his voice a deep rumble in his chest. “Any particular idea what you wanna do?”

Mac flashed him a grin that was dirtier than Jack was used to seeing. “I have something in mind.” He said, clever fingers swiftly unbuckling Jack’s belt before moving to his own, the gold lettering on the end glinting in the warm light of Mac’s bedroom. When Jack kissed the hinge of his jaw as silent encouragement, Mac continued: “I’ve sort of always liked that saying, how does it go? ‘Save a horse, ride a cowboy’?”

Jack brain short-circuited when Mac’s words registered and he briefly wondered if he was having a stroke. “Oh, god, yes.” He breathed out once he recovered and Mac let out a laugh that quickly died in his throat when Jack bit his neck in retaliation. As revenge Mac squirmed underneath Jack, deliberately grinding them together and making Jack see stars before getting his hands between them again to pull off his own jeans. Focusing on Mac’s neck and doing his best impression of a vampire, Jack let Mac take care of his jeans as well and it wasn’t until Mac got them open and managed to pull them about halfway down his that Jack had to tear himself away from Mac’s neck to take them off completely. Once both his jeans and his underwear were off and tossed somewhere on the floor, Jack loomed over Mac, the sight of Mac’s neck and collarbones covered with bruises from Jack making something possessive rush through his body. Remembering what Mac had said about what he wanted to do, Jack groaned deeply, rolling off Mac when Mac pushed his shoulder and scrambling to sit up against the headboard. Mac immediately crawled into his lap, thighs on either side of Jack’s hips, and started kissing him again – but this time it was Mac who broke away to kiss down Jack’s jaw to his throat, sucking his own mark into Jack’s pulse point. Groaning, Jack moved his hands to grip Mac’s hips tightly as his own hips twitched involuntarily when Mac bit him harder, Mac’s hands slowly running down Jack’s chest, his fingers feeling various scars Jack had. His mouth trailed lower, following his hands, nipping at Jack’s collarbone before licking over a nasty knife scar Jack had close to his heart, and Jack couldn’t help but moan, throwing his head back when Mac’s tongue swept over the scar, his hands tightening on Mac’s hips. And since Mac was a great multitasker, Jack wasn’t really that surprised when one of Mac’s hands moved away to yank open his bedside drawer, his lips still attached to Jack’s scar. Then, out of nowhere, Mac bit down on the scar, not hard enough to break the skin, but it was enough to make Jack’s entire body jolt and his hands squeezed Mac’s hips hard enough that it must have hurt him at least a little. After pressing an apologetic kiss to the scar, Mac worked his way back up to Jack’s mouth, licking over his bottom lip before kissing him for real. Prying one of Jack’s hands off his hip, Mac dropped the bottle of lube in it, and Jack really must have been too far gone since he hadn’t even noticed when Mac pulled it out of his drawer.

Not wasting any time, Jack opened the bottle to pour some lube on his fingers before moving his hand to Mac’s ass, his finger rubbing his hole teasingly while Jack spread his other hand flatly on Mac’s back. And then, Jack pushed his finger in, slowly, Mac’s fingers digging into Jack’s shoulders as he gasped loudly. Closing his eyes, Jack groaned at how hot and tight Mac felt around his finger as he started pushing it in and out, stretching Mac, and Jack couldn’t even image how he would feel around Jack’s cock. After a moment, he added a second finger and Mac groaned loudly, dropping his forehead on Jack’s shoulder and panting against his skin. Jack pressed a soft kiss against Mac’s shoulder, not able to keep his mouth shut any longer. “God, you’re so gorgeous like that.” He muttered against Mac’s skin, scissoring his fingers and moving them deeper before adding a third finger, making Mac whimper as he rolled his hips down, trying to fuck himself on Jack’s fingers.

Flailing one of his hands backward, Mac started searching for something and Jack’s heart almost stopped when he saw Mac grabbing the belt that he must have slid from the loops of his jeans earlier when Jack wasn’t looking. Mac planted sloppy kisses from Jack’s shoulder up to his face, pressing his lips against Jack’s cheek. “So, I don’t know if that save a horse, ride a cowboy thing traditionally involves being tied up, but I had an idea…”

“Fuck, Mac.” Jack muttered after staring at Mac with wide eyes for a moment, pulling his fingers out and crashing their lips together, swallowing the whine escaping from Mac’s throat. The idea of Mac tying himself up with that damn belt was making Jack go a little insane and he was pretty sure he was going to die, but hell, it was a great way to go.

“Condoms?” Mac asked in between breathless kisses that were rapidly losing their finesse. “I just had my physical, I’m clean.”

“Yeah, yeah, same, I’m good.” Jack managed to get out while chasing Mac’s lips, nipping on his bottom lip, his brain not really working anymore with Mac in his lap like that and Mac’s tongue doing absolutely wicked thing to his mouth.

Jack could feel Mac reach behind, presumably to loop the belt around his wrists, and that image was almost enough to make Jack come on spot. In that moment Jack realized that this way Jack was the one who was going to have to guide his cock inside Mac since he wouldn’t be able to use his own hands, and now Jack was convinced he was not going to survive this. But even though Mac had tied up a lot of people with belts, actually tying it another his own wrists was another thing entirely. “Wanna help me out here?” Mac panted against Jack’s mouth, sounding completely sinful.

“You’re going to kill me.” Jack muttered against Mac’s lips, but he somehow managed to get himself together, at least for a moment, and he reached behind Mac’s back to tighten the belt around his wrist in one swift motion, making Mac gasp.

“You really think it’s more likely that I’ll kill you in bed than in an explosion?” Mac asked, amusement coloring his voice despite how breathless it sounded and Jack couldn’t help but snort at that while coating his cock with lube. Grabbing Mac’s hips again, Jack lifted him up before settling him down on his cock in a slow, unavoidable slide that made Mac’s mouth drop open as he moaned softly. Jack himself wasn’t doing much better, Mac feeling perfectly hot and tight around him, and once Jack was fully inside him, Jack focused on breathing, not wanting everything to be over too soon. After a few moments, Mac slowly started moving, rolling his hips down, and Jack let out a deep groan, his hands squeezing Mac’s hips tightly. Exhaling, Mac started rocking his hips back and forth, clenching around Jack’s cock at regular intervals, and suddenly he let out a loud sound, something between a moan and a whine when Jack’s cock presumably found Mac’s prostate.

“Fuck.” Jack gasped when Mac rocked his hips a bit harder, clenching around his cock again, and Jack reattached his lips to Mac’s neck, his teeth scraping a bruise he had left behind before. Mac’s hips stuttered in their motions a bit and Mac moaned when Jack bit him lightly, and then he shifted his hips forward and wriggled them a little before he pushed up using his thighs, dropping back down a moment later and repeating the motion.

Pretty sure he was already dead and that was heaven, Jack panted against Mac’s neck as Mac kept bouncing on his lap, letting out breathless gasps with every slam of his hips. It only took a couple more movements and a particularly hard clench of Jack’s hands on Mac’s hips for Mac to come with a loud shout, slamming himself down on Jack’s cock one last time before almost toppling over. And Mac clenching around him when he had come combined with Mac rocking his hips a few more times made Jack come as well with a groan, biting Mac’s shoulder and filling Mac up with his come. When Mac finally stilled above Jack, they sat like that for a moment, both panting and trying to catch their breathes. Remembering the belt, Jack reached around Mac and quickly untied it, tossing it away, and Mac brought his arms around in front of him and flexed his fingers a few times to get the circulation back. Bringing a hand up to Jack’s face, Mac made him look at him to give him a kiss which unsurprisingly turned into several languid kisses in a row, but then Mac trembled in Jack’s lap before breaking the kiss and burying his face in the crook of Jack’s neck, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

In response, Jack just wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. He stroked a hand up and down Mac’s back between his shoulder blades, hoping Mac didn’t notice how his hand was trembling a little against his skin because while it was clear Mac was trying to put himself back together, this whole thing had effected Jack just as much.

But Jack should have known he wouldn’t be able to hide from Mac, he always noticed everything, so after a moment, Jack felt Mac take in a shuddering breath before he leaned back to look at Jack worriedly, lightly touching Jack’s stubble with his fingers. “Are you okay?”

Jack turned his head enough to press a kiss to Mac’s palm, a smile crinkling the lines at the corners of his eyes. “I’m amazing, darlin’. How are you?”

“Never better.” Mac muttered, leaning in to kiss Jack again and also shifting, pushing himself up and letting Jack’s cock to slip out of him. Tightening his arms around Mac’s waist, Jack moved on the bed and lied down, pulling Mac down with him so they could lie on their sides, facing each other. That was also when Jack’s eyes slipped lower, widening when he saw the hand shaped bruises on Mac’s hips, guilt and regret instantly burning up in his chest. “Don’t freak out.” Mac said right away, probably seeing all the emotions in his eyes, and he put his hand on Jack’s face again, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to.” Leaning into Mac’s touch, Jack also noticed the bruises forming on Mac’s wrists from the belt, but once again, Mac saw what Jack was looking at. “Hey, hey.” Mac said quietly, waiting for Jack to look at him before continuing. “It was my idea, remember? And I’m okay. More than okay, actually.” Mac added with a smile, that sunshine smile that Jack loved more than anything.

And Jack was helpless to do anything but just stare at that smile for a moment. “I love you so much.” He breathed out, reaching out to push the hair out of Mac’s face and leaning in to kiss him because that was a thing he was allowed to do now. His heart was doing a series of weird jumps in his chest because despite everything they had done, that was the first time either of them spoke these words, and Jack still couldn’t quite believe it.

Mac must have been thinking something along similar lines because he pulled back after a moment and looked at Jack with his eyes shining happily, the smile widening on his face. “I love you too.” Mac replied quietly, pulling Jack back into another kiss, slightly off center since neither could stop smiling, but Jack didn’t care – it was all he had ever wanted and he honestly didn’t think he had ever felt happier.

And all of that because of a damn belt from a gift shop in Kentucky.

Who would have thought?

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment if you liked it! ♥


End file.
